dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tokitoki (race)
}} Tokitoki are a species of divine birds which create time. Overview The Tokitoki are raised by Core People who are selected as Supreme Kai of Time candidates. The two Supreme Kai of Time canddiates Chronoa and Mechikabura were each given a Tokitoki egg to raise. Mechikabura attempted to speed up the growth of his Tokitoki with dark magic, causing various problems and also created a fake Tokitoki named Dokidoki.Cipher's tweets on the manga extra and Ultimate Mission X Chronoa successfully hatched her Tokitoki and Demigra assisted Chronoa in caring for the bird, but began experimenting upon the bird in secret. Chronoa however learned of Demigra's cruel experiments and defeated him along with his cohorts Putine and Gravy. After Demigra and his cohorts were banished to Demon Realm, Chronoa successfully raised her Tokitoki into an adult and was given the position of Supreme Kai of Time. Coveting the position himself, Demigra collected enough Dark Energy to become a Demon God and attacked the Time Nest to take her Tokitoki for himself, but was defeated and sealed within an natural Rift in Time known as the Crack of Time. Racial abilities As birds the Tokitoki are able to fly, their primary ability is that they create time. They also have sharp talons and the ability to teleport themselves and others. Young Tokitoki can produce time distortions when under duress. This was demonstrated by Chronoa's Tokitoki when Chronoa's assistant Demigra began secretly experimenting on him before being exposed by Chronoa. ;Time Eggs Male members of the species like Chronoa's Tokitoki have the ability to lay special Time Eggs which contain enough energy to create time for a whole new universe. Time Eggs cannot be replicated artificially as attempting to do so will result in a fake Distorted Time Egg which can produce massive Time Rifts and multiple Distorted Time Eggs together can produce time distortions that can alter history based upon strongly held desires such as Future Trunks' desire to save his mentor. Both Time Eggs and Distorted Time Egg contain massive amounts of energy though natural Time Eggs contain far more energy than Distorted Time Eggs. One of the Supreme Kai of Time's duties is to care for and protect their Tokitoki's Time Eggs until they are ready to hatch, leading to the birth of a new Universe. Due to their importance Angel attendants may step in to prevent their God of Destruction from doing anything reckless that might harm the eggs. The Tokitoki that lays the Time Egg will also be protective of its egg in the same manner as a mother bird protects its unhatchrd young. ;God Bird Tokitoki can take on a form called "God Bird" - where they grow much larger and become more regal looking. This state is the true form and power of the Tokitoki - as the ruler of time. God Bird Tokitoki's time based powers are so great that Tokitoki could re-create the time that was absorbed by Mechikabura. Notable members *Chronoa's Tokitoki *'Mechikabura's Tokitoki' *'Dokidoki' (fake copy) References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Races Category:Deities